thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Übersoldaten
Semi-Human "volunteers" genetically modified to an irrecognizable state, Übersoldaten are a symbol of C.E. horror wherever they are deployed. They possess several times the strength of a normal human, and are a full meter taller. Their minds have been destroyed to a primal state by the chemicals used in the process, but still follow the orders of their superiors completely. Unable to speak or otherwise communicate, their heavy breathing and deep growls convey a sense of fear into whatever enemy they face. Selection and Conversion Übersoldaten are selected from a variety of sources, non of them being from within the Corporation itself. Sources include death row prisoners, captured prisoners of war, and unlucky elements of the civilian population within C.E. occupied areas caught participating in rebel activities. While many of these selections are forced, some participants willingly volunteer (although none know the true costs of the conversion process when signing the consent forms). Typically, willing volunteers are death row prisoners who sign a contract to avoid being executed, but end up within a fate worse than death anyhow. Conversion occurs within the C.E. atomic center, with a series of chemicals and radiation therapy being used. These chemicals heighten muscle production to extreme amounts, and release large amounts of growth hormones. This part of the process is incredibly painful, as the subjects are fully conscious, without any brain damage whatsoever. After this, the chemicals are used to reduce the brain to a primal, obedient state. During these first two stages, 20% of subjects "wash out" - that is, something goes wrong with the processes, and the subject ends up unusable as a combat unit. These subjects are immediately euthanized. In the last stage, platers of metal armor is grafted to the skin, and several surgeries take place to continue the flow of chemicals into specific portions of the body through tubes. The face mask is attached last, masking the horrifying sight of the deformed individual. Mercifully, this occurs after the brain alteration process, and the individual cannot feel pain. Capabilities Übersoldaten are far stronger than the average human, being able to break bones with their crushing grip. They are also surprisingly speedy when charging, but are not very mobile. They are unable to communicate or otherwise speak. Rather violent, they are efficient and brutal, but completely loyal. They cannot be turned nor convinced to join the other side. Equipment Übersoldaten are heavily quite heavily armored, with much of their body being covered by metal plates. This makes them extremely resilient to small arms fire and even grenades and rockets. However, portions of their body are exposed. Their skin is rendered extremely tough by the chemical process. Enemies fighting them have learned to focus fire on these exposed portions, that being around the stomach, legs, and pelvis. However, it still takes a large amount of gunfire to these areas to bring Übersoldaten down. Firing at armored portions with small arms, such as the head, chest, and shoulders, is almost completely useless. For weaponry, Übersoldaten carry an MG-19. This allows them to give a withering burst of gunfire at whatever stands in their way.